The Grey Knight
by RyanSquad
Summary: Revan and Malak has been close to end the vessel that started this war but before Revan went in the Throne Room. Revan had a vision of the future and sense Yarri betrayal before it happen and knew what he had to do. One Knight went in and A Sith Lord came out. AU!
1. Different Choices

Hi everyone

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars don't belong to me. This is a story of different thing happening in the throne room. Revan had sense Yarri betrayal before he and Malak went in the throne room to face the Emperor.**

Revan The Jedi who disobey the Jedi Order was about to face the true thing behind all of this. Revan think about a girl, the girl he help long ago. Bastila Shan. She been his friend beside Alek and Meetra Surik for years but when it comes to her he felt something more. Before the war Bastila approach him and beg him not to leave or just let her come with him. He rejected it because she shouldn't be in all of this and promise he return. That was 2 years ago and he still ain't back.

He was beside Alek walking with Yarri the 'deflected' guard. He wish Meetra was here but she wanted to go back, Malak wanted to kill her but Revan told his friend no. Because she was already dead to the force but he felt as if it was something more, deep down he truly love her as a sibling and was shock at what Malak wanted to do.

Revan and Malak was outside the throne room. Revan look at Yarri who nodded, welcoming him in the throne room. Revan was about to walk in but stop as he felt something, the force is warning him of something. _Betrayal._ A cold dark voice said.

 _What_? Revan eyes were full of confusion.

 _That woman would betray you, don't let her._ The voice spoke.

Revan see a vision as everything stop. He saw himself fighting Bastila Shan and then Malak. Then fighting the Sith Emperor with Meetra Surik and her getting stab in the back by a Sith.

His eyes open and he look around.

 _Strike her down now! That what will happen if you don't stop!_

Revan felt the world cool breeze pushing on him. He look at Yarri with shock. He grab her throat, Malak look confuse as he shook with shock. "You traitor! You try to lead us into a trap!"

"Revan what are you talking about?"

"Yarri is a traitor, she would just had us capture and turn to a pawn!"

Revan snap her throat and he felt a Dark Presence surrounding him. "We have to kill him Revan. The Republic is doom without us."

"We have to leave." Revan grab on Malak shoulder, hoping his friend come with him.

"No! We have to fight him! Don't be a fool Revan!"

"I'm not a fool if I'm trying to help us both live! There is no time for this, we have to leave!"

Revan pull Malak back with his hand but suddenly he been push across the room by his friend. "Your weak Revan! We have to handle this!"

Malak ran into the throne room, Revan try to stop him but the door slam shut. "Alek!"

In the throne room Malak ran to the Emperor, unbeknownst that it was a trap that work. Malak jump at the Emperor who stop in mid air and got send back. Malak saw his lightsaber got send to the floor and he saw the Emperor walking to him, lightning came out shocking the Jedi.

After done with toying with Malak, Emperor Vitiate lift him up in the air and let a crooked smile cross his lips. "I was expecting Revan to be with you but it seem he was too weak. Now I will bend you to my will." He started the ritual and reach Malak brain.

Malak try to resist it, the darkness slowly making it way there but he couldn't. The Jedi felt many screams of people he killed throughout the years and it slowly corrupted him. Pain cross the Jedi body and a moment later he was release, he look up at the Emperor and his eyes were no longer normal but sickly yellow.

Revan thought about what can he do to save his friend but suddenly the doors open and out came Malak with a crooked smile his blue lightsaber in hand as if he was going to fight, Revan look at his friend up and down then at it for a moment then his eyes went wide.

 **A/N Finish with Part 1. Now I'm going to be going off Canon, things will happen and I hope to impress you all. I wanted to make Malak fall because it would be traumatic for Revan now has no one, the Jedi hate him and now he force to fight his friend. Beside there got to be an enemy in every story right? But you can give me ideas if you want to, I would give full credit but for now finish with part 1.**


	2. Wounded But Escape

Hi everyone

 ***Tada* See chapter 1 for disclaimer. I have really been playing Kotor 1 again so playing it again has made** **me wanted to continue the story. Also Revan'll be neutral in this story because I play neutral while playing Kotor 1 again lol.**

Revan facial expression represents shock, he couldn't believe it. He and Malak was heroes of many, and now his friend was drove to the dark side like this. As he stare at his former friend, he saw nothing but darkness. Just moments ago, Malak was on the light - or at least, neutral light, but now he's on the dark side.

Recovering from his long state of shock, Revan raise his blade. A second later, Malak jump to him and send a slash toward the former Jedi. Revan didn't actually knew who he was anymore. Blocking the attack, Revan let realization dug in under his mask. His friend, Malak, was gone and replace by a ruthless Malak. "You stupid fool," Revan muttered.

Watching as Malak strike, Revan jump back and counter Malak's strike. Soon, more of Malak's strikes were coming to him, Revan countered or sidestepped each one easily. Due to training at the Jedi temple when they were young and in the free time of the war, they knew each other strengths and weaknesses.

Again blocking another strike, Revan struck at Malak who dodge, but wasn't aware of Revan's fist meeting his stomach. Now, he was standing over Malak who's cluching his stomach.

Malak head slowly rise and glared at Revan, now Revan had chills down his spine by the sickily yellow his friend's eyes had. Malak attack him with pure hatred and fury, Revan had manage to dodge and sidestepped a few attacks, but Malak strikes, slashes, attacks kept coming and Revan was now on defense.

However, one strike connected to Revan's side, follow by another one connecting to his waist. As Revan stared at Malak, he felt something different, stronger from him. He was Malak, yet he wasn't Malak. Revan cut at Malak's jaw, which the wounded former Jedi couldn't block. His anger flashed and he picked up Revan, slamming him into the wall.

"Statement: "Die meatbag!" Revan and Malak both turn to see a droid, yellow yens, aiming a blaster at Malak.

"Hk-47!" Revan said with a smile.

Suddenly, Hk begin to shoot at Malak who were forced to block all of the attacks, and dropped Revan. Revan limp to the droid side and watch as this goes on. Malak took shots at his torso, his eyes glaring at the two. "I'll get my revenge Revan," Malak smiled darkily. "If it's the last thing I ever do."

"Request: Can I kill this meatbag master?" Hk said, aiming his blaster at Malak who slowly stood back up and glaring at Revan.

Knowing he was weak and may even die, Revan shook his head at the droid. Letting out a urge of force power, he's collapse it upon Malak. Due to his experience with the planet of Malachor, Revan grew stronger. The only reason he's losing right now is because something else, something's stronger is aiding Malak.

Soon, Revan let the big rocks fall on Malak, drowning him under endless rocks. "Hk," Revan began, but was shot in the arm. Hk turn and saw imperial guards coming to them. Revan waved his hand and all of them fall dead. "There will be more, come on."

However, before the two can run, Malak lifted up the rocks and ignited his red crimson saber and walk toward his friend/master and the droid. Lifting his hand up, lightning came which Revan intercept by sending back lightning of his own. A big boom and white light send them both back.

Hk-47 shot at Malak, seeing the opportunity and when his master shook his head, Hk stopped and the two ran. Malak and imperial guards begin chasing them, but Revan found a small ship that should fit both him and Hk.

Now, Revan was in space, he was glad he had escaped, but his thoughts went to recent events. Now that Malak had "betray" him, he hadn't had anyone anymore. Revan had lost friends in the war, Meetra Surik, than Malak, it's sad how this is turning out to be.

Removing his mask and breathing heavily, Revan remembered another person, Bastila Shan. Bastila is no doubt now a Jedi Knight. He could explain himself to her but she may turn him to the Jedi and they may think he's turn into a Sith. Yes he wasn't a Jedi, but he wasn't pure Jedi either. He was grey especially after all he kill in the war.

His thoughts then went to other option. Perhaps if he the power of the Star Forge, something he and Malak had found in the war, it'll help him win and maybe... just maybe, Revan can find a way to draw on both light and dark to destroy the "thing" that is behind this all...

Revan knew time will tell... time is something he has, thanks to the force. Throughout the time, he will find a plan and will find a way... as he always does...

 **A/N I just had to return to this story, I hope you can forgive me for not returning to this story.**

 **Here's a few notes. Revan "have already turn to the dark side" on Malachor but not completely. The Jedi already had "dislike" him and Malak ever since they went into the war.** **Ok goodbye everyone and have a great day or night.**


	3. Request From The Jedi Council

Hi everyone

 **Here's chapter 3. This will be a little bit of an age gap in the future. Note* Revan will be mention in this chapter, but Bastila will really be the main focus in this chapter.**

Young Jedi Knight, Bastila Shan, paced through the Jedi Temple. It been 4 years since Revan's mysterious disappearance, it had really struck her. Many in the order defined Revan as a brute and uncaring man, but not she...

She found Revan as a emotionful man who'll put the lives of others rather than the life of him. She has really miss him since he'd just disappeared. When she'd heard news of a fleeting returning, she have thought Revan will return to her at long last, but it shock her when she had heard from Jedi Masters that Malak have turn to the dark side, due to Revan influenced. But she highly doubt that. "Why would Revan turned Malak and just disappear and allow Malak to take his empire?" she thought outloud, turning a corner. "They think Revan is a monster for protecting innocents, but he was only try to help the republic."

Just when he met the council on Dantooine, she performed an bow. "Ah Knight Shan," Master Vandar spoke, waving an hand. "We have a task for you, it involves stopping Malak and the Sith fleet."

"Yes masters," Bastila frowned. She was certain she couldn't stop Malak, he had an entire Sith fleet and no doubt spies everywhere just to kill the Jedi. He'll navigate across the galaxy to end the lives for millions, so he can end the Jedi and her. "I'm willing to do this task." she actually wasn't. Why can't they send a powerful master instead of her?

"Don't let your confidence blind your skills," Master Vrook grunted. "Such confidence can lead to your downfall."

"Master Vrook, I won't fall to the dark side," Bastila said, trying not to glared at him. Outta all of the masters, he is the one who always must lecture her about the simplest thing. "I'm just stating simple facts."

"Yes," Master Zhar spoke up, hoping to defuse the situation that he sense is coming between Bastila and Vrook. "But Master Vrook was warning you Knight Shan, we had many other Jedi, once good Jedi turned to the dark side."

"Yes, thank you, Master Zhar," Bastila forced a smile at the twl'iek master. "But don't worry, I won't failed."

"You have the force and friends around you, Shan," Master Dorak says from beside her. "Take whatever you need and go to the Endar Spire, we have a traitor on board."

"Yes, this traitor is someone who's manage to sneak back many Jedi and the soldiers," Vandar explained. "They reports valuable back to Malak and we can't allow them to report no more."

"The Sith numbers only grows each day, many of our sway from the light and to the dark," Vrook told her. "And while you did had training, your headstrong and can fall any moment."

"Master Vrook, I won't fail!" Bastila snapped, glaring at him now. She was tired of hearing his narrow-minded views and of him lecturing her like she's some type of sith. "I'm not like Malak or any of the sith! Yet you always make me out to be! I'm going to stop Malak and save this galaxy! Can't you put a little bit of confidence in me?!" She really was trying to followed the Council's wishes, but Master Vrook is always disrespecting her and other Jedi.

"There is no emotion..." Vandar begin, seeing the anger risen up in Bastila and not wanting her to fall like many other Jedi did in the temple.

"There is peace..." Bastila finished. "I'm sorry masters. I guess it's just been hard lately since so many friends die in the war. But I'm going to leave for my mission." With another bow, she was off and gone out the council chambers to go to her ship and ready for her mission.

"Such anger in her," Vrook said once she was gone.

"Yes, but I have a feeling in time, she'll learn to control her emotions," Zhar nodded, looking at the other master. "We know how close she and Revan was."

"Indeed Master Zhar," Dorak agreed. "She had changed since he left and hadn't came back. Only time will tell if she will able to stop Malak."

"I hope so, Master Dorak," Vandar says. "But she's can be mislead by the dark side. If should that happen, our order will fail and there will be no hope against the sith."

"We took a huge risk in making her chase after Malak," Vrook barked. "She can be misdirected by the dark side."

"Place faith in young Shan, we must." Vandar declared. "For her battle mediation may aid us against the sith fleet."

O.o

On a mysterious planet, a dark figure walked alone, a hood cover their face, something in their hand. A greyish blue crystal in their hand with other parts and lay on the ship ramp and put the crystal in the parts. As he was building this, he'd notice an Hk unit approching him. "Hk was I right? Are the Jedi planning something?"

"Answer: Master, you are right about the Jedi, they're planning something, involving about the Jedi Knight, Bastila Shan to go to the Endar Spire."

"Thanks Hk," the figure shook his head as he continued to work on the hilt in his hand and putting the last piece in slowly. "Hk, prep the ship for hyperspace," the figure ordered. "I'm coming out of hiding from this planet today. It been 4 years and at last, this war has gone far enough. This civil war could've been prevented, had the Jedi done something about it. Many think I falled to the dark side at Malachor but that was only half of it. I'm not sure what I am anymore."

Hk said nothing and walk on the ship to do what's his master had order. Revan hands went around the hilt and he slowly turned on the activate button and it ignited with a greyish blue extending from the blade. A lightsaber that belongs to the force.

The Mantle Of The Force...


	4. The Endar Spire

**Hi** **everyone**. **Here's chapter four, as usual, see chapter one for disclaimer and I hope you enjoy. Favorite, follow and review :)**

Bastila Shan walked through the Endar Spire, her face showing a mixture of worried and displeased. The Council had send her, the last hope of the republic victory against Malak, in a battle. It was kinda foolish, but Bastila known better then to question the Council's decision.

Coming to a stop at the end of the ship bridge, she felt a man with a republic uniform approching from behind. He had blonde hair that was push back in a blonde military like form and a dark blue eyes. His name was Trask Ulgo and while Bastila may not know much about him... or anyone else on the ship - beside her fellow Jedi who is aiding her on the ship, she did show respect to him.

"Soldier Ulgo, what is it?" Bastila questioned in a authoritative that shown respect and seriousness.

"Bastila, it seems that some ships are moving in," Trask said, saluting her and showing respect to the Jedi. Bastila smiled at him, he and so many others is all offering to put their lives on a state in hope to stop the Sith.

"What are these ships?" Bastila asked.

Her question had been answer when the ship let out a big boom as many small ships surrounded them and shoot at the Endar Spire, the ship took a massive blow. Bastila knew if this battle continues, they'll all die since there is so many ships.

A different, brown hair, brown piercing eyes, large light-skin man came behind her fast. This was a republic man named Carth Onasi, he had top in his class and will no doubt be admiral one day if should they survive this. One thing she knows about Onasi is that he's always follows orders and will protect her, the other Jedi, and his republic allies. "Bastila, you're going to have to get to the ship, we can't allow you to die."

Bastila can the concern on his face and heard it in his voice, but she thought about all of the innocents on the ship and shook her head. "Go, tell everyone to retreat to an escape pod, I may be the last hope to defeat Malak, but you all need to survive too. I am not the only person on board." Bastila said, her eyes narrowing so they won't try to argue.

Simply nodding, Carth scrolled over and nearly knocked down the communicator. "Sith Indicator Ships is attacking. All hands to the deck!" Carth shouted the last part with a glance toward Bastila.

Once the communicator was off, Carth spoked with a commanding voice. "Now come on Bastila, we need to get going or they'll kill you."

Bastila nodded and the three headed to the escape pod, she taking cover. Unfortunately, none of them can't find anyone, no Jedi, no Republic Soldiers, nothing. Seeing that the ship will soon be galactic dust, Bastila ran faster with her two companions.

Many sith soldiers got in their way before they could reach to the hanger and get to an pod and escape. Bastila activated her double-bladed yellow lightsaber, as she did this, she remembered what Revan taught her when she was still a youngling. Like she did to probe droids many years ago, she held it and block all of the shots that came to her. And a few shots were send back to the ones who fired.

Carth and Trask held their own, firing from behind Bastila and backing her up. Bastila leap forward and strike at the few who's she missed or didn't fire at her. Finishing the remaining ones who fired at her off, she saw two block the door to the hanger and aim their blasters at her without a thought, she send her lightsaber forward and cut both of them in half.

She simply called back her lightsaber and turned it off, as Trask begin to work to open the door - Carth helping him while Bastila kept watch. To her luck, no more sith soldiers came up and attack. They finished with the security open the door and walk in.

As they walked in - a man with armor and a double-bladed red lightsaber was in their way to get off of this ship. Bastila activated her lightsaber once again and hold it up. "Lord Malak wants you alive, Bastila Shan." the sith growled. "And I intent to please my master."

"Good luck with that," Carth said. "You won't kill anyone sith, that damn Malak is a coward to not come himself and so is Saul Karath. Both who had bomb Telos but can't put up a real fight." Carth spoked the last part with such hatred, that made Bastila wondered what Bandon, Malak, or any sith could have done to make the soldier so angry.

"You dare call my master a coward! I am Darth Bandon and his loyal apprentice and I shall kill you both before taking Bastila!" Bandon snarled, waving his blade as if he is challenging them. Trask held his blaster up and fire three shots which he deflected and send back to the republic soldier and cause all of the shots to hit his stomach and sail to the ground, clutching it.

Shan jumped towards Bandon and the two clash against each other. Making sure Bandon stay away from Onasi and Ulgo, she used her Jedi training and Revan lessons to held him off. "Carth, prep the pod!" Bastila cried, blocking another blow from Bandon and fending off a few other blows. "Get Trask on the escape pod!"

Onasi did what he was told. First, took Ulgo in the escape pod and prep it after. Bastila kick Bandon back and force push him with all she could have mustered and send him back into a wall before running inside of the escape pod and it taking off.

Soon, there was nothing but fire from the ship she was ordered to be on and an explosion coming out. Gasping, Bastila look at the dust of the ship from the distance, her friends, her allies were there. Now all of them were dead. She felt Carth patting her back and wrapped an arm around her. "There is nothing we can't do."

"Malak and his sith shall pay for this," Trask swored, clutching his stomach and trying to stand up.

"The republic hadn't been able to stop him so far," Carth pointed out. "That ship was important to the republic's world effort and Malak knew it so now, our hopes to defeating the Sith is slim."

"We will need all we can get," Bastila declared, looking between the two republic soldiers and grasping her hands behind her back. "For I have a feeling we can't stop Malak without help."

"I'm wondering if Revan hadn't disappered, what would've happened to us today?" Trask asked.

Bastila narrowed her eyes at him, the Revan subject is a touchy subject, due to not seeing him for years and wishing him back. However, she replied with what the Jedi Council would have told them. "Well, their is no such things as if, because the future always play out."

Suddenly, huge smoke surrounded the ship as they took a hard landing. Bastila attempted to close her eyes and stop the ship from descending so fast with the force like she saw masters and knights did in the war over holograms, but she had realized that the ship wasn't going to stop, no matter how much force powers she put into it.

Hitting her head with a grunt, she fall to the floor. Carth and Trask wasn't so lucky either, both had tried to the ship by hitting buttons. But unfortunately for them, they couldn't stop it and that was the last thing she had seen before blacking out.

o.o

A dark figure stood on his command ship, glaring out at the sky. This dark figure was Darth Malak and he assumed the Sith role under Vitiate. He had vow he will one day harnassed the power of Vitiate and destroy him before taking his own empire. But he had plans to start this. His latest plan to attack the Endar Spire was a success but his apprentice, Darth Bandon, had fail to capture Bastila Shan. Her battle meditation would have aided him in this war and prove a great use.

The door hissed open as his apprentice walked in. Though he's show courage and strength on his face, the fear was shown on in his stance and eyes. "My master, Bastila Shan escape before I could captured her," Bandon said, bowing his head, but not begging for his life, rather hatred for Shan escaping him.

"The penalty for failure is usually death," Malak hissed and the temperature in the room soon grown higher, and Bandon felt something clutching his throat. It soon seized and Malak crossed his arms. "But I still have my uses for you."

Bandon glared at his master behind his eyes, he may be his master's apprentice but not his slave... or so he thinks. One day he shall have his revenge and have enough power to crush his master and become the Sith Master.

Malak sense his apprentice anger and if he had a jaw, he would have been smiling. He growled, four years ago, he and his master had a battle in the unknown regions and it cost Malak's his jaw and he clutched his fist. If it wasn't for the remaining men, Malak may have died due to blood lost. Malak frowned. While he did want revenge, he's doubt his master is still even alive because none of his spies even report back about Revan. He's either dead or in hiding in a good planet. But if he is in hiding, he would kill him if he ever find him and take much more then his jaw. Malak felt his apprentice thoughts about betraying him one day and he hold back a chuckle, he knew his apprentice would try to betray him, but he is already prepared for that.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Bandon asked, snapping him from his thoughts, with such an angry tone.

"I want you to send spies," Malak declared with a shake of his head. Bandon looked at his master confusingly and so Malak explained at what he consider his half-minded apprentice. "The Jedi is planning something. Two years after Revan's disappearance, I had found 4 star maps and discover a weapon called the Star Forge, it has much power and will be a great aspect for us Sith to win once and for all. At last the galaxy will be mine and I shall conquer it." Malak let out a cackled when he said the last part.

Bandon snarled underneath his breathe, but he bow and kept loyal to his master... for now. "As you wish my master, I shall complete your mission," Bandon promised. Then, his master turned around and he rose before leaving the ship bridge, off to send spies to every planet the Star Maps was on.

O.O

Revan walked from his ship down to Telos surface. To his surprise, when he went to the endar spine, it was in pieces and an huge wreckage, all being small parts and the explosion. Due to being an offworld, he had to answer questions, take his mask and robes off and place them with black pants and a black shirt, keeping his lightsaber in his belt.

Knowing full-well he would have to play as a normal off-world who's trying to get a new life on Telos, he had Hk-47 make a false profile and his background. "What's your name civilian?" one of the Sith walk up and stopped Revan.

Using the name, Hk had planted for him, he said, "Thran Korr."

"Stay here while we sorts out your profile," the sith said. Revan smiled under beneath his mask. Later, the sith came back and allowed him into the city which was overrun by sith. Due to the Endar Spire being destroyed - he knew that the only way the Jedi and the republic soldiers escape would be, having to land on this planet by an escape pod. Now, he was off to find Bastila while he send Hk to find something about something call the exchange.

 **A/N If you played Jedi Academy, you'll know where the Korr part comes from. ;)**


	5. Crossed-Path

**Hi** **everyone**. **Here's chapter five, as usual, see chapter one for disclaimer and I hope you enjoy. Favorite, follow and review :)**

Bastila open her eyes to see she, Carth and Trask were stuck in the escape pod. Shaking her head and pain caming across her body, Bastila grabbed Carth and put him over her shoulder before pulling him out of the escape pod and pulled him far, seeing that the escape pod was about to blow up. Then, going back in the escape pod and doing the same with Trask, who was in the worst to be.

Suddenly, she jumped and place her hands on her head as the escape pod blow up from behind her. She breathe heavily and looked behind her, bewildered and wiping away sweat that was dripping down her face.

Hearing moans, she'd turned to see Carth and Trask clutching their heads, trying to stand but kept collasping. Carth was the first to stand up and stretched and crack his bones as he stood.

Trask kept trying to stand - but couldn't do much and fall limped once again. "Leave me behind, Bastila, Carth, I'll only slow you down."

"No," Carth declared, wrapping an arm around Trask's shoulder and held on his shoulder. "I'll never leave a soldier's behind."

Bastila walked, as Carth and Trask walked slowly behind her. She couldn't believe the Jedi Council will send her to such a dangerous mission, though they may have not sense the impending threat. Now she has two republic soldiers - one injuried - this is just perfect. Little did the Jedi Sentinel know things were about to get worst.

O.o

Revan walked through the upper city of Telos, life seemed to be drastic with the Sith bossing everyone around. The former Jedi had wanted to slaughter every single Sith here, due to them bossing even children around and aiming their blasters at old people.

Back in the war, whoever threatened the innocents suffered the most from either him, Malak, or Meetra under his orders. Surik had always be disgusted by how the soldiers sometimes treated people. Revan remembered her and smiled slightly. She was like a little sister to him, due to being only a few months younger.

Malak was around her age, but those two had a thing going on and he knew it. Before Malachor, Malak had hurt Surik in the worst way by sleeping with her and taking her then dumping her. Due to this, Revan was angry and Malak had suffer with sword wounds from a vibrosword.

However, he can't worried about that right now. He had more matters to attend to and worrying and remembering about old times will only slow him down. He was here to find only one person - Bastila Shan.

Revan walked slightly faster when he felt that eyes were glaring upon him. It was not to be as he went up to the north city where even more problems occured. He realized he should have heal this dying world when he was here last time to stop the mandalorians and slavers. He would come back here some day and do just that by eliminating every sith who wouldn't go off planet.

His comlink beep and he clicked it. "Hk, report."

"Explanation: It seems the female meatbag had been accompanied by two male meatbags in the undercity."

"Very well, keep on their trail," Revan ordered, still walking. Due to being here years ago when the mandalorian war started, he'd knew his place around. "But don't let them spot you and report back immediately if should something happens to Bastila."

Revan clasped his hands behind his back and kept walking to the North City. This side of the planet had changed much, last time he was here, endless fleets were attacking the mandalorians. When slavers got in their way, he and Malak fought them and Revan free some slaves and send them to a different planet.

Remembering a cathar girl that he had freed from slavery and send to Dantooine - in hope for her to become a great Jedi, once he sensed the force flowing through her. Sighing, he couldn't helped but wonder what happened to that girl and how's she turned out - he is only hoping she didn't fall to the dark side like many others in the order when Malak falled.

Yes, he knew many things about the order that they didn't even knew. He had Hk spying on the Jedi for years and each time - always claiming it was because the Jedi is planning something - but deep down, he wanted to keep a watch on Shan and her position in the order and make sure she doesn't get hurt.

Revan shook his head, in a motion that defines anger.

The order is full of Jedi who is narrow-minded, and no one sees that. They should have acted and went to war, if they had, so many innocents would have survived. Not all but the war could've been prevented before it even started.

Now where is he?

On Taris, searching for his old friend that's he thought he'll see again. Before the war, he was sured that he would have died. All of the innocents he watched died.

Lots of screams echoed in his head and he clutched it - his vision blurred - he saw many people he had killed or saw kill by Malak, Meetra or some of the others troops. To be honest, the most satisfying kill was Mandalore and claiming his mask. Now, thinking about it, he wished that he died so he didn't had to face this life and his pathetic existence won't have an affect on anyone.

He should have activated the Mass Shield Generator and not allowed Meetra, his friend - the one he'd thought to be his sister to go through that pain. He should have been one who went back to the Jedi and beg them to fight then maybe wherever she's at, she would have to remembered that pain of killing millions. He would have to find Bastila.

O.o

Bastila, Trask and Carth walked - or in Trask case, limped. He was slowing them down - but they won't leave him. Suddenly, an bomb came right to Bastila's feet and her eyes widen - it begins to beep and Bastila shouted. "Jump! Now!"

The two were gazing at her confusingly and Bastila grunted in annoyance before pushing the two of them away without thinking. Unfortunately, Bastila wasn't able to move fast enough and the bomb surprisingly stunned her.

She knew it was concussion grenade, for it only stun her, not blowing her up, send her back, or killed her. As if things couldn't get worse, she seen a dark-skin man walking up, a blaster held in his grasp. It was clear he's a threat and before she can react, he shot her, but it came out as a stun. Two more stuns sounds were heard and she heard cries and knew they were Carth and Trask.

Then, she opened her eyes again to see that she was being hold by someone. From a distance, Carth and Trask was on the ground. They were being abandoned and left for their deaths! Bastila wanted to do something but couldn't do much. That was the last thing she's saw before she was joined by darkness.

O.o

Revan walked through the lower city. A few seconds ago - Revan had been lectured by a Sith guard appointed outside of the door and told him he couldn't walk down there without the proper uniforms. Not taking that as an answer, he knock the Sith unconscious with the force and put him in a deep force sleep.

Now, he was walking to know where. Just then, the comlink beep and Revan grabbed it out of his holster and held it. "Report," he said making sure no one was around. To his luck, no one were.

"Statement: It seems that the female meatbeg had been taken captured while her male meatbag compainions is left for dead. Suggestion: I inquired we finished the job."

"No Hk, just follow them! Don't let Bastila get hurt! Whoever has her, kill them and bring Bastila to me, alive!" Revan ordered, his worried for her growing.

He put the comlink away and continued walking and went to the undercity after again running into a Sith guard and destroyed the Sith's turrents and send the Sith to the ground with a force choke, allowing him to barely live.

After an half-an-hour, he got to a certain part of the undercity and went up a small hill and looked down at it. He knew that he shall find Hk soon, due to the transmission his loyal droid send to him before going off to save Bastila. Revan had to admit it was a long walk.

Beginning to walk more, he heard footsteps and look down the hill to see a twi'lek girl and a wookie being chased by what Revan counted as 10 Sith soldiers. Eyes widening, he followed closely behind as the chase came to the end and the wookie stood infront of the twi'lek, protectively. They aim their blasters at him and ready to fired before Revan jumped infront of them, defensively - hoping to test his abilites that he didn't use for years.

Gun shots came to him, but none hit him, instead they deflected off of him. Only thanking Malachor for having him learn these abilities. The gunshots went back to them with perfect range and Revan smirk darkily, his eyes turning yellow for a second before turning back to their normal brown.

Turning to the two, he asked. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, thanks," the twi'lek said with a smile, clutching her side. The wookie whispered something to the twi'lek and looked at Revan. But all Revan heard was life debt. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. The wookie nodded.

"What?" Revan arched an eyebrow.

"Zaalbar wanted to offer you a life debt for you saving us," the girl told him. The wookie known as Zaalbar grabbed him and held him tight. Revan begin to choke and not breathe, but Zaalbar put him down before losing air. "That's the best you will ever want to see from a wookie." the girl said, her voice a giggle. "But I guess we're now stuck with each other. Wherever Zaalbar ever goes now, I followed.

"Uh, my name is Thran Korr," Revan introduced, frowning at the odd couple.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Mission... Mission Vao," the twi'lek introduced back.

"Ok then, come on," Revan said, walking beside the two. The former Jedi had a feeling that he will be around these two for a while.

O.o

Reaching the direction where Hk last left his transmission, Revan saw two men laying on the ground. Especting them closely, he took in their faces, half-torn clothing, bruises, everything. It didn't take a genius to know these men had been through a lot.

Revan looked over one and instantly recognized him - Saul Karath had been around him a lot as a republic soldier and introduced him to Revan. While they never really did conversate, he watched him and the soldier prove himself - like he did with other men to decided their rank and name.

He looked at the orange jackat the unconscious man was wearing and saw a small badge. Looking at it, it said symbols, 'Carth Onasi,' Revan knew his suspicious were correct. Not going to leave these men to die, especially Onasi, he dropped to his knees and use the force to heal both of the men wounds. Hearing them grunted and moan low, Revan knew they were still alive, but badly wounded.

After a few minutes of meditating and healing their wounds, he stood up and turn around to glance at Zaalbar and then Mission, who's eyes trinkle with surprised and admiration. "They should be up in a few seconds." he said, his voice strained. They had so many wounds that it had tired him, but new-found energy was found in him.

Turning around, he saw the two of the republic soldier standing up. "What happen?" Trask asked in a wheezy tone.

"You were both unconscious when we found you," Revan said, taking his words carefully and making sure to be honest with them. "Tell me all you know."

"How can we trust you?" Carth questioned in a suspicious voice. "For all we know is that your going to send us right to our deaths or betray us."

"I... I am a Jedi," Revan lied, forcing himself to spit out those words. No way he was a Jedi, he will never walk down that path. "The Jedi Council had send me on this mission for Taris..." he said, quickly, not wanting them to ask questions. "Please, tell me everything you know."

Carth eyed the Force-User suspiciously, knowing there was something wrong about this story. However, Trask was the one who spoke. "Uh, we had escape the Endar Spire from Malak's attack and crash landed on this planet with Bastila. That's the last thing I can remembered."

Carth nodded - not remembering anything either. Revan sighed and rolled his eyes as he cover his temple with his palm. "Okay, come on, we must go." With that, the companions went off, Trask having a few limps so Carth wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

O.o

Meanwhile Hk-47 follow the group of thugs - wanting to follow his master command. Jumping down, he prepped his blaster and fire a flamethrower towards two of them who was in the back.

This caught all of the thugs attention and each of them glared at him. "Destroyed his droid!!!" the dark-skinned men shouted from the front. "I will take the Jedi!!!" All of the thugs pointed their blasters towards Hk.

"Comment: This will be fun."

They started shooting at him with their blaster, but Hk took it all then decide it was his turn. Sending a grenade to 4 of them, they all burned and fall to the ground in a second. He relished the screaming, now they're only two in his way and the one who'd Bastila in his hands.

Hk shotted them both down before walking up to the one who hold Bastila and control not shooting him. If he shot him, then that means he'll likely hit Bastila, and that will disappointed and anger his master. The dark-skin man pull a blaster out and aim it at Bastila's head. "Don't come closer droid! I'll shoot her!" Hk didn't listen however and he press the button to fire on Bastila's head.

Suddenly, a huge force levitated the blaster and the man turn to see Revan, standing there - one arm outstretched, eyes gleaming as it gone into his waiting hand.

Revan held the blaster in his hand and toss it to the side. The man turn to run, but he ran right into Revan, who's eyes were burning into hatred. When he ran into him, he'd dropped Bastila.

He unsheathed a double-bladed huge sword and glared. "You don't know me, I'm the most dangerous man ever on Taris. My name is Brejik and I lead the Black Vulkars."

"Meh, seen better," Revan mocked, unsheathing his lightsaber and lift it up as Brejik made his first attack. Brejik struggled to even hit Revan once, Revan blocked each strike with perfect deflection. Dodging an sword attack from the leader of the Black Vulkars, Revan send punches toward his side. Revan smiled. "I thought you were the most dangerous man ever on Taris," Revan taunted. Brejik send strikes at him, but he speed pass him and waited for Brejik to turn around. "Your nothing but pathetic." Revan said, knowing he was adding on to his anger. Brejik boom and send slashes at Revan, who pulled out his lightsaber once again and block each one. Deciding he played enough games, Revan spun and Brejik thought he will jump so he raise his sword - and Revan struck, cutting the sword hilt and two pieces and grabbing the two broken pieces and crush them into pieces that was not even useables.

Calling upon the force, he lifted up the shock Brejik and slammed him into the wall. Revan approched him with his lightsaber. "You won't kill me!" Brejik barked. "Jedi don't kill defensive people! Fools in the war prove this statement!"

"Am I a Jedi?" Revan said, raising his saber and cutting his stomach and making him feel the pain he no doubt put on other innocent people. Brejik limp with his hands, clutching for dear life. Blood was pouring down his body. Revan unleashed lightning and it bounce off of his body in pain. Revan knew he will die, due to blood lost - and rather have him die by his hand so he ended it by now striking him down with a clear stroke to his neck from his lightsaber. Turning off his "Mantle Of The Force" saber, he turned to his companions. Hk, as always was asumed by him killing people.

"Statement: Your actions make me proud to be your loyal droid."

"I thought you would have spare him," Mission said, walking up to Revan, trying not look at the dead body. It was too brutal to stare at. She did seen bodies before by the Sith in the upper city but this one was to much. "Like those Jedi in the stories I read who's always be merciful and let defensive people live."

"He had to die, Mission," Revan declared, putting his lightsaber back in his belt. "Had I not end this shrew, he would have went after more innocent people. Death is sometimes required for the greater good. What would have he done if you, or I was down before him, defeated? Would he had shown mercy or laugh and kill us?"

"I guess so," Mission said. "But next time you kill someone like that, don't do it around me."

Revan nodded and went over the unconscious Bastila. She coughed and open her eyes to see many people around her. "Bastila, are you okay?" Carth asked, running up to her.

"Yes," Bastila said, her voice down. "Where am I?"

"Those thugs try to capture you, but this Jedi killed him," Carth replied.

Revan went to the body and grabbed her lightsaber, then walk up to the Jedi Knight and handed her her lightsaber. "Who are you?" Bastila questioned. She had never seen him before in the order - not knowing how wrong she was.

"I am Thran Korr, I was assigned a mission here on Taris by the Jedi Council." Revan lied. He wanted to tell her the truth - but it may complicate their mission. Perhaps he will later. He know in time that he will have to but it will wait. "Now let's go, we have to get off this planet and report back to the Jedi Council." The group then walked off, Bastila had kept looking at "Thran" - having a feeling that he wasn't telling her something but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

 **Why I made Bastila get "captured" and saved in the same chapter. I didn't want to get in all of that gang stuff and also want to go deeper into Revan/Bastila relationship. So I hope you all can accept that.**


	6. Taris Codes

**I'm not doing disclaimer anymore because it obvious the characters I've written in stories doesn't belong to me. I only do these stories for fun, with my own ideas to think up of stories, thinking about what ifs this happen or what? I love AUs more then other topics.** ***Note* This chapter will skip the meeting with Canderous and T3 and start at the Sith Base when they tried to get the codes.**

Revan ducked under another Sith blow and impaled him deeply in his chest. After recusing Bastila - he had found an apartment where they can settle for a bit until a resource off this planet. As he was walking in the cantina, he ran into a mandalorian named Canderous Ordo.

Noting that Revan seem skilled enough and looking like he has saw him before, he recruited Revan and ordered him to raid the Sith's base and inquired the codes to get off of the planet. The vessel was called "The Ebon Hawk." He had told Revan about a T3-M4 unit that can aid them to get inside of the base.

Revan called his lightsaber back to him as Bastila and T3 came to his side. Smiling at her in a way Bastila found weird, Revan tried his hardest not to admire how powerful she had grown after he left for the war. "You're very powerful," Revan stated. "I can see why the Jedi Council send you on this mission. Who is your master?"

As if Revan didn't know, he was the one who trained her in force powers and taught ber Battle Mediation while Vrook trained her in lightsaber dueling. "Vrook," Bastila said. Revan narrowed his eyes at her and growled but she didn't heard him or seen his narrowing eyes. "He's always telling me that I'm slobby in lightsaber tactics."

"Nonsense, you held a blade better then the Jedi in the..." Revan stopped himself before sharing information that he shouldn't yet. "Better then the Jedi in the order," Revan finished.

"That's kind for you to say," Bastila said, eyeing him up-and-down. Something about him was oddly familiar, yet different. Special. Strong. Powerful. She knew he had all these traits, and will have to report back to the Council about this.

The T3-M4 unit send a beam to a Sith, attempting to stabbed Bastila in back and cause the Sith to hit the ground. "Thanks buddy," Bastila smiled softly at the droid who beep back in response.

Revan closed his eyes and stared at the hall, "This way," he told the two. Bastila and T3 followed him from behind. Sith Soldiers held their blasters at him and Revan send his lightsaber forward, decapitating the two heads from their bodies. Bastila followed closely behind until Revan came to a stop and he was staring at an activated cell where a Duros stand behind.

Revan freed the man by turning off his cell. "Thank you human, my advice is to get outta here as fast as you can or you'll have the Sith on your tail." the duros said, running out.

Revan turned to the door and open it with the force as they walked in. A blaster shot was aimed directly at Bastila, but Revan jumped infront of it and block it with his hand, sending it back toward the droid. "It's best if you keep your guard up," Revan informed her. "Or you won't know what's coming." Bastila glared at him. She didn't need to lessons from anybody except from the Jedi Council and her master. Revan really set her off when he said. "Thought Vrook would've taught you that,"

"It was a droid Thran," Bastila said, quickly, trying to hide the hatred in her voice. "I couldn't sense it."

"There is other methods than the force, Bastila," Revan remarked. "My Master taught me this. As you keep your face held high and power unlimited - you will be powerful to sense anything. The force works in many ways." Revan open the door with the force and saw a big droid and two turrents. Waving his hands, beams came up and destroy them all in seconds. Bastila was surprised as Revan smiled at her devilishly. "See,"

"I... that was..." Bastila couldn't come up with a proper statement. The Jedi before her had much power then she can even imagine.

"Come," Revan said to the two who's came on the elevator aside him.

O.O

Carth stood guard with Mission and Zaalbar as Revan had command them just in case any Sith shows up. "Hey Carth, your a soldier for the Republic, are you? So out of all of the planets, what do you rate Taris as?" Mission questioned.

"To be honest, Mission, Taris will be pretty low," Carth replied. He added. "It's certainly isn't a place for a kid to live at, despite having a wookie covering her back."

"Hey, Zaalbar is my friend, not my babysitter," Mission hissed at Carth. "Geez, I ask you a question and you give me a lecture!"

"Don't snapped me, missy," Carth hissed back. "You want a lecture, how this?! Only bratty children go off the handle of a simple comment."

A small blaster shot nearly hit Mission and Zaalbar roared, stopping the two rants and getting both of their attention. "Thran and Bastila better be here soon," Mission said, crouching with Carth as blaster shots came to them. "Where's that Hk unit?"

Just then, a rocket boost and they saw Hk-47 standing on top of the building, sending his own tactics towards the Sith. "Inside!" Carth demanded. "Hk unit! Now!"

Hk shot two another Sith down. "Rejection: No, I will kill all of these Sith meatbags and pleasure in their screams. Addition: Run and Coward if you want to, but I love to kill these meatbags."

Zaalbar, with his bowcaster, ran and shot all of the Sith. Mission shoot only a couple, for the Sith was so far away. Despite them being far, Carth had got good hits. But more blasters shots came to them and they all had to duck except Zaalbar.

"Ugh! That Hk unit going to get us killed!" Carth shouted, shooting another Sith in the stomach. "Get inside! Let that piece of junk be destroyed!" With that, Carth, Mission and Zaalbar ran inside, hearing as Hk shoot more of the Sith.

O.o

Revan raise his saber and block the attack from the Sith Governor. He was fast and handle his sword well - but Revan was faster and smarter. Revan had to give him credit, for he did stun T3 and knock Bastila into a wall with the force - stunning her as well so now it was only him and the Sith Governor.

Bastila groaned and clutched her head as she stood up and try to sneak behind him, but he saw her and knock her back with a kick. Revan strike at him and he's dodge, sending blows at Revan arm. One blow cause him to screamed out in pain.

Smiling darkly, the Sith strike his arm more and Revan grabbed him by the throat. The Sith send him back into the wall and raised his sword. Revan smirk as he turned off his lightsaber. "Ah, so you surrounder."

"No," Revan replied, raising his hand and sending lightning out of it - hitting the Sith and making him swirm. The Sith force push Revan back and it caused him to stop the lightning. Revan looked over to Bastila to see she was on the verge of passing out. Luckily, she didn't see his lightning then that would have raised questions.

The Sith send blows and Revan dodge each with one hand behind his back. Revan ignited his saber and block one aimed for his head. The Sith send attacks at Revan with hatred and fury, the former Jedi grabbed him by the throat and held him in thin air.f

Taking this as an chance to kill the Sith, he grabbed the vibrosword and it floated into his hands before becoming pieces scattered on the floor. Without thinking, Revan send his lightsaber forward and impale the Sith Governor into the stomach.

Retracting his lightsaber and allowing him to fall to the ground, he saw something sticking out of his pockets and examined it to see it was indeed the codes. Taking hold of them, he watched as Bastila stood up with T3, seemingly missing parts. "I'm going have to repair you buddy," Revan said. T3 beep lowly. "Nothing to be sad about, he's just another pathetic Sith and caught you offguard."

T3 beep highly and Bastila look at Revan. "So when should we leave? Carth, Mission and Zaalbar told me that that Hk unit of yours wipe out every Sith."

"Yes, that's good so we can have a clear run back to Canderous," Revan stated, "and I won't have to kill anymore pathetic weaklings." With that, they were all gone - going back to Canderous. While Revan didn't want to tell them the truth about his identity, he knew he would have to. Revan couldn't kept such such an secret - such a secret can complicate the mission. And eventually. Especially Bastila since she'd grown up and became more powerful then when he last saw her. She'll find out herself, either by him or someone's else. Revan decided to hold off for now and wait until later.


	7. Escaping Taris

Malak crossed his arms as he stared at the planet below with his yellow eyes. He knew Bastila was on Taris and couldn't get his hands on her, so he'll have destroy Taris. Saul walked up and stared at him. "You requested me, my lord?" Karath asked.

"Yes, the search for Bastila is taking to long," Malak responded, his eyes twitching. "I can't risk her escaping Taris, so destroy this entire planet."

"The... the entire planet, lord Malak?" Saul stammered, feeling hesitant about destroying all of these people. He may be an admiral of the Sith, but he is not completely heartless. "But my lord, their are billions of innocent people's on Taris. We'll slaughter countless innocents - not to mention our own who's still on the Surface."

"Your predecessor had made the mistake of questioning me when we was about to destroy Telos," Malak warned, turning to face him as his hand bold up into a fist. "Surely, I don't need to teach you the same lesson."

"Not my lord," Saul said, quickly, the air around him suddenly turning hot. "I will do as you command, but it will take several hours to position our fleet."

"Then I suggest you begin immediately, you are dismissed, Admiral," Malak said, turning back to stare at Taris below him.

"Yes, lord Malak," Saul exclaimed, knowing he'd no choice. If he disobeyed Malak's orders, then he may suffer the same fate many others did. Saul then walked off, leaving Malak with his eyes squinting.

O.o

Revan, Canderous, and Bastila made their way to Davik's estate. However, before they can enter, two Trandoshan guards stopped them. "I can handle this," Canderous said, preping his weapon. However, Revan hand connected to his blaster, stopping him from shooting both in sight. Then, Revan turned to him and reach up an hand, causing the two to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"How did you do that?" Bastila questioned. She may have learn many things, but never like what he learn before.

"Not now, Bastila," Revan said quickly. "We need to find this ship and I can't answer questions." The real reason is because he didn't want to reveal anymore of his power to her, _yet._

Bastila crossed her arms over her chest and fumed silently. She's hate to be spoke like a child, but Revan ignored her and look to be waiting for something. Igniting his saber and stabbing three Trandoshans who was sneaking up on them with stealth force generators.

The alarm beeped and Revan cursed, "Damn it." Suddenly, all doors open and two Jedi and one mandalorian was overrun by blasters shot. "Lead the way to the hanger bay, Canderous," Revan demanded. Canderous nodded and ran, both force-users following him. They ran throughout the estate, killing anyone who got in their way before reaching the doors of the hanger bay. Revan glared at the door and close eyes, muttering, "Both of you cover me."

Bastila and Canderous took their step infront of Revan, "Now this will be fun," Canderous said, prepping his big blaster and aiming it.

Bastila said nothing as Davik's men attack them. Both made sure that no gunshots hit Revan. Revan reached up and the strong door was push back. Turning around to see that Bastila and Canderous has kill all of the threats, they entered and check around to see it was empty.

However, two figures appeared around this ship, "Well, this may the people who's causing trouble," Davik hissed. "Calo Nord, you know what to do."

"Yes Davik," Nord said, pulling out both of his respected blasters. "I've wanted to get rid of Canderous for a long time," Calo hissed.

"You think your top dog Calo," Canderous hissed back. "I'll show you whose top dog."

Canderous and Calo begin their blaster fight, leaving Revan and Bastila with Davik. Davik smirked smugly as the two approched him. Little did he knew his overconfidence would be his downfall.

Revan and Bastila unhooked their sabers and clashed against Davik. Davik pulled out two swords and clashed against the two force users. Bastila send an attack towards Davik and he block, Revan ran forward and kept up his offense and defense as he fighted Davik. Bastila just went defense, blocking each attack. Revan grabbed Davik with the force and send him back, an explosion connecting to him and causing the crime lord to hit the ground, dead.

Looking back, they've saw the battle between Davik and Calo coming to the end with none as the winner. Revan and Bastila went beside Canderous, Calo pulled out a grenade. "You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down, your all going with me." Before he can set off the grenade, an explosion stopped him and the grenade blew up, the celling fall on him a second later.

"Come on, let's go," Revan commanded. With that, they all ran on the Hawk and prep the ship for liftoff.

O.O

Saul Karath approched Malak on the bridge of his ship. "Taris is under our defense, Lord Malak, they offered no resistance."

"Resumed the bombardment, wipe this planet from the face of the galaxy," Malak demanded, swiping his hand.

O.o

After picking up the rest of their friends, they left Taris. Carth was flying the ship with everyone behind him. Sith forces ship shoot at them. "I can't fly to hyperspace unless someone destroy these pests," Carth cried.

"Trask, man it," Revan commanded.

Trask nodded and went off to run the turret. Revan noticed Mission was looking down at Taris, horrified, as it soon became dust. "No," she whispered.

"Mission," Revan placed an hand on her shoulder. Instantly; she yanked away from Revan and ran away from them, ignoring their cries out for her to come back. Figuring she need time alone, Revan turned to see the ships exploded and Carth jumping hyperspace.

"We shall reach Dantooine in one day," Carth informed them.

"Very good," Revan said. "Now I'm going to go check on Mission."

"But I'm not sure going there is a good idea," Carth added. "Malak destroyed Taris and would likely destroyed Dantooine."

Revan was about to say something - but Bastila beaten him to it. "No, there is much Jedi Masters on Dantooine and would stopped him even if he's thinks about it."

"Yes, but Carth may be right," Revan pointed out. "He's may find an way to blind them all, like he has so far. I be right back."

Revan walk through the empty halls of the Ebon Hawk, searching for Mission everywhere. He wanted to offer some sort of comfort to the twi'lek - but first he'd to find her. Finally finding her at the couch of the garage, shifting pazaak cards in her hand as she sniffled. "Hey kid, your alright?" Revan asked.

Mission just stared up at him before looking down. "It's gone..." Mission said, a voice of pain. "Everyone I had grown up with is dead."

"I'm sorry, Mission," Revan said softly. "I'll make sure Malak pays for this," Revan added on harshly. Whatever hope had for Malak died today. Yes. After Revan disappear and went into hiding, he has hear that Malak destroyed planets... but always thought they were lies, but now he knew the truth. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closely like he's done to Bastila a few times when she been bullied before whispering. "I will make sure that Malak will pay for this, I promise."

"Yeah I know, no one is invincible, so I'm pretty sure Malak's days is numbered too. I'm not trying to say I can't go on. I know the Sith were evil and all but the reality of this solution kinda slaps you in the face. But I'm supposed that's why we need to stop Malak, the more time I dwell on Taris, the more chance another planet will get wipe out. So don't worried about me, I'll be okay and I will help you against Malak and The Sith."

Revan nodded at her and was about to leave - but stopped. "Wait, you haven't told me about you, you know."

"Me," Mission spoke, her voice much higher and grassy eyes gazing at Revan. "You want to know about me? No one ever been interested in me before, beside Zaalbar, I mean. What do you want to know?"

"Well, why were you alone and where was your parents?" Revan questioned, narrowing his eyes. What kind of a parent leave their child on the streets alone and abandoned.

"Big Z my family," Mission responded. "My parents, I guess they're dead. It was just me before I saw Zaalbar being cornered in the lower cirt by Vulkars thugs. To be honest - this was before the gang war got out of control with Davik and Brejik. But still, the Vulkars were scum and picked on innocents. They kept trying to pick a fight with Big Z."

"A fight with a wookie?" Revan asked, amused.

"Hey, no one ever say the Vulkars were smart," Mission pointed out, also amused herself. "But their was three of them and they'd must have thought they can handle him. I don't know. I really don't like the Vulkars and love for them to be wipe away. But once I saw them picking on a poor Wookie who was trying to leave - alone on an corrupted planet, I knew I've to stepped in so I cried out and demanded for them to leave him alone. However, one Vulkar chased me and slapped me." Revan wanted to say something, but decided not to. That is what enraged Big Z and he attacked all of them without hesitation. I was scared myself. I'd thought Zaalbar was going to rip those punks arms off, but he didn't. Instead we ran and ever since we been a team."

"Hm, well, we should get some rest," Revan told her.

"Yup, like my brother use to say..." Mission started but Revan flipped around to her.

"What? You have a brother?!" Revan gasped, eyes widen. Why wouldn't her brother take care of her?

"Yes, but it's kind of a touchy subject and I'm tired, so can we please drop it?" Mission asked. Revan nodded, figuring he would ask more questions later - not only to her, but to the others as well.


End file.
